Wishing for Forever
by Naikoru Hiatto
Summary: [On Hiatus] Forever… A concept that transcends even time. But to wish for such a thing upon a tainted artifact, how could they believe that anything to come after would be simple? Caught in an echo of a time long passed, can the true will of a 'wish for forever' overcome all, or will Kagome choose to relieve history again, damn the consequences, and hope for a different ending?


**Summary:** Inu-Yasha + Twilight

It was just a simple, loving wish for the happiness of his closest family member. But because the artifact was tainted, the idea of the wish was twisted beyond imagination. Now after waiting for what seemed like forever for the wish to come true, Kagome finds herself caught in an echo of her past. Something she's not so sure is worth reliving.

**Pairings:** Kagome ღ Edward

* * *

**Wishing for Forever**

– His Wish –

* * *

| January 24th, 2011 |

* * *

**Feudal Era Japan**

September 30th, 1503

* * *

Small pale hands gently encased a brightly glowing pink gem that radiated both pure and malicious energies, but in the grasp of the woman that held the jewel so carefully, the taint was lessened by the youth's own ability to cancel negative energies.

Awed almond shaped, grey-blue colored eyes watched the twinkle of lights bounce off the soft mist that fell from the overhead clouds creating a bright pink aura around the slender form of the miko. Those stormy blue eyes then shifted to lock gazes with a pair of warm amber belonging to a silver inu-hanyō. Slightly parting a pair of naturally colored cherry blossom pink lips, the reincarnated miko spoke.

"Inuyasha… What do you wish for?" Kagome asked carefully, holding her cupped hands toward the half-demon.

For several silent moments, Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at the small gem that had taken years of his and Kagome's lives to gather and complete. Yet even after those months of searching and battling against the dark hanyō Naraku, Inuyasha found himself less than content with the idea of the wish he had spoken so often of for the last few years.

Watching from in-between the hanyō and the miko were their gathered friends and war companions. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Kōga.

Sesshōmaru, whom had offered his assistance with the final battle against Naraku, had left long ago, determined not to hang around any longer with his half-brother and the friends of the hanyō.

Kohaku, once a major factor when dealing with Naraku, had had his shard removed close to four months ago. Sango had been distraught when the evil hanyō told of her brother's death, but had come to terms with the news much easier knowing that even if she had subdued him during the final battle, the chances of them finding a way to maintain his life were slim to none. And with the help of her friends and fiancé, Sango had avenged her families' murder.

Speaking of Miroku, he was happy to stand beside his demon slayer – and Kirara whom had made herself comfortable on the taijiya's shoulder – nursing his no longer cursed hand. New flesh was beginning to form slowly, the same way it had disappeared over the years. Soon he hoped to be completely whole, without one worry of ever harming any future children that he and Sango created.

Kōga on the other hand, stood as close to Kagome as possible without hearing the dark whispers and feeling the pull to take the cursed Shikon no Tama into his clawed hands to make a wish. Beside him, Ginta and Hakkaku waited.

Closer than Kōga, Shippou was positioned directly behind the miko as he stood on the tips of his pawed feet to peer over Kagome's shoulder at the pink jewel. The kitsune did not feel, nor hear the call of the Shikon no Tama the way everyone else did. The simple reason for this was because he had finally accepted Kagome as his family, swapping a drop of blood and strengthening the way their energies mixed allowed for Kagome's miko abilities to keep the taint of the Shikon at bay for Shippou the same way her own powers did for her.

As for the silver hanyō, Inuyasha found himself watching the way Shippou and Kagome interacted so casually and realized that though he was unable to use the Shikon no Tama – because he knew his wish was selfish and would only force Kagome to endure its chaos even longer – Shippou, with his lingering childlike innocence might be able to come up with a better wish to free everyone's favorite miko from the cursed artifact.

Smiling, wondering when he had become so softhearted, "Keh, I changed my mind a long time ago." he huffed with his usual composure. "Let that brat hovering over your shoulders make the wish."

Several pairs of eyes widened at the turn of events. None more so that Shippou's. "But Inuyasha, what happened to you wanting to become a full demon?" Kagome asked bravely, stormy blue eyes watching Inuyasha's red clad form curiously. "Don't you want to be happy?"

Stiffening at Kagome's caring words, Inuyasha smiled again slowly, glad to have made a friend like her. Shaking his head, steady amber eyes met Kagome's grey. "I **am** happy." the hanyō replied honestly.

Seeing the truth in his eyes, Kagome found herself smiling brightly, happy that her best friend was finally comfortable with his existence in the world. And hearing his next few words of, "Besides, as long as I have Tessaiga, I can still beat every threat just like I beat Naraku's ass!" Kagome laughed delightfully.

The joy of both hanyō and miko spread infectiously to all of their friends and they all shared a good laugh, reveling in the relief of the peace that would soon cover the world. When the giggles and chuckles stopped, Kagome turned around to face her kit. Holding her hands out for the final time, "Go on, Shippou." she urged. "What does your heart desire?"

But unlike the hanyō, Shippou knew immediately what he wanted and quickly reached for the Shikon, eager to make his wish. However, as soon as his clawed hands touched the jewel it disappeared in a bright, pulsing flash.

All eyes stared blankly with brains trying to process fervently what had just occurred.

"What the fuck happened to the jewel?"

* * *

"My assumption would have to be that the Shikon no Tama does not require one to state their wish, but rather knows at once what fills the heart of its user and grants that unspoken desire." Kaede's aged voice spoke clearly.

"But nothing has happened, Kaede-sama." Miroku said, voicing his and his friends' confusion.

"Even the well seems to be the same. Inuyasha and I can still pass between it." Kagome added confidently as that had been her first concern when the jewel vanished a week ago. She had been so worried about not being able to travel back and forth between the two times, but with Inuyasha's quick feet they had arrived to the Bone Eater's Well after two days travel – what would have been a whole week at a calmer pace – and found that they were both able to pass between times just as they had been able to before the wish on the Shikon.

"Yes, well perhaps the Shikon no Tama has returned to ye side, Kagome." Kaede offered, watching as the miko quickly brought her hands to her side to check to see if she could feel the jewel beneath her skin, but after trying both her hands and miko powers she sighed and shrugged.

"Well then, what do you think you wished for, Shippou?" Sango asked curiously, even though she already suspected that the kitsune's wish had something to do with Kagome.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Shippou inched even closer towards the priestess he had come to see as a sisterly figure. "I-I don't know." he answered carefully, emerald colored eyes gazing at the floor.

"What? What the hell do you mean you don't know?" Inuyasha barked madly, reaching a clawed hand out to grip the front of Shippou's vest and haori to glare heatedly at the kitsune, but Kagome's sharp purifying ki snapped against his hand like a whip forcing Inuyasha to quit his actions and glare instead at Kagome.

"Don't touch Shippou! Just because he's not psychic and fails to know what the Shikon no Tama decided, that does not give you the authority to punish him." Kagome spoke calmly, ignoring Inuyasha's furious glare in favor of giving him her own deadly look.

Realizing that he would not win against a female protecting her kin, "Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. Crossing his arms the hanyō shifted his gaze to the fire in the center of Kaede's hut. At this sign of submission, everyone – minus Kagome – let out a sigh of relief.

Turning to face the miko, Shippou tugged gently on a lock of hair that had grown several inches since she had begun to travel in the past, now reaching her waist much like Kikyō's had, the kitsune was rewarded with Kagome's now bright grey-blue eyes upon him.

"Hai, Shippou?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know what the Shikon picked, but I know what's in my heart." he supplied, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "I don't want you to have a broken heart anymore. I want you to be happy, Kagome. And… I want to be with you forever."

Feeling a smile tug at her lips, Kagome shifted to pull the growing fox demon into her arms and hug him tightly. "Shippou… That is very thoughtful of you, thank you. And I want to be with you forever, too."

"Feh! If I had known you would use the jewel for that then I would have kept the wish!" Inuyasha huffed, but looking at the hanyō everyone could tell that he was only teasing, as his amber eyes sparkled with pride at the thought of Shippou's wish.

"So then, why did the jewel just disappear? It doesn't seem likely that the wish was made, considering nothing has happened." Sango wondered aloud, looking between Kagome and Shippou then back to Kaede.

The elder miko sighed. "The matters of the heart have never been visible, Sango. And because Shippou's wish is for his only family member to have her heart healed to love again, we may never know how the Shikon no Tama created young Shippou's wish. As for tying them together, in ye words Shippou of _forever_, we will just have to watch and see. It is likely that they may now be unable to maintain a certain amount of space away from each other. It is also possible that he will be able to travel through the well to ye era, Kagome."

"Hm, that makes sense." Miroku murmured, rubbing his gloved hand against his chin thoughtfully. Turning his dark purple eyes towards the pair, "Shippou, if you don't mind my asking, what makes you think that Kagome-sama's heart is broken?" the monk asked.

Hearing Miroku's question, Shippou pulled back from his miko's hold to look back at the monk. "Because, she doesn't love Inuyasha anymore, but her heart is still in pieces from when she did love him." the kitsune replied wisely. Placing his pointed ear against Kagome's chest, just above her heart. "I can hear how broken it is."

Everyone frowned in confusion at Shippou's words, but only Kagome dared to ask what he meant. "Shippou… how does a heart sound different when it's broken?"

"Okaasan used to tell me that emotions are the keys to good health." Here, Shippou paused. Uncertainty about sharing this information passed through his mind before he decided to continue, trusting that for Kagome to know the truth was better than remaining unaware. "But you know how mates can die, one right after the other? And how someone will say, ''Oh they died of a broken heart'', well that's because they did. Someone with a broken heart is filled with unhealthy emotions. To despair and loathe a world without the one you love is like living with a fatal disease. For you, Kagome, you feel hopeless and hate the way Inu-baka abandoned you so he could go to Kikyō all those times in the middle of the night or openly for you to see during the day. Those feelings have your heart racing, like it can't keep you alive at its regular pace so it has to beat faster, so fast that it's working too hard and might give out. That's on a good day, but on a day when you remember and wonder ''what if'', then your heart beats so slow and soft that sometimes I can't hear it. That's what a broken heart sounds like, unsteady and close to giving out."

The confusion was replaced by fear as the rest of the group turned their eyes to watch as Kagome lifted her hand to feel the beating of her heart. And to her surprise, its rhythm was beating unusually fast compared to what she knew was normal. Locking stormy blue with emerald green, "Shippou…" she whispered, unsure what to say. Because really, there was no way anyone would believe her now if she said that she was fine.

The kitsune shook his head, "Don't worry, Kagome! My wish will come true, I just know it!" Shippou exclaimed, smiling brightly. And though his enthusiasm and belief was inspiring, Kagome still felt deep concern for her health. Especially considering the fact that over the course of the two years that she had traveled here in the past, she had learned to control her miko abilities, what with having had to use them more often than not to save her friends and herself. But the problem was the fact that not even a trained priestess' abilities could heal her, so what chance would the medicine in her time have if her heart finally failed her?

_'Even Fate didn't want Inuyasha and I to be together for another lifetime.'_ the seventeen year-old girl mused silently.

Her thoughts would have dumbfounded her friends, but a few months ago Kagome had come to respect and accept that she and Kikyō were the same. The only thing separating them was the significant difference in the times they had been born to. Kagome realized that if she had been born five-hundred years early, she would have turned out just like Kikyō, as it was the freedom of living five-hundred years into the future that had allowed for her to be more carefree and loving. Thus she _was_ Kikyō in a past life, born during a time that called for a priestess to be removed from the people around, with the exception of being polite to everyone she treated and strict against those she battled.

So while she and Kikyō could not be anymore different in personality, Kagome saw that at their core, they were the same. Of course, this was obvious considering all the times that they had fought over the larger portion of their shared soul. A battle that Kikyō had forfeit after she saw that her reincarnation had surpassed her in ability as a miko. Something only Kagome was capable of achieving since she was the current rightful owner of the soul that had grown in experience over the course of five-hundred years. That's right, as of a month ago, Kikyō had returned the last portion of her and Kagome's shared soul to her reincarnation before passing from the world to rest in peace.

Now Kagome had come to be known – though begrudgingly – as the miko to replace Kikyō as the second most powerful and legendary priestess to ever walk Earth. And in some places, **the** most powerful and legendary priestess, for only she was capable of righting the curse that Midoriko had unknowingly unleashed upon the world.

Suddenly feeling the need for air, Kagome stood and dusted the imaginary dirt from the miko robes she wore. Yet another thing that she had come to accept as something she would share with her previous incarnation.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, following the younger girl's movements, the others doing the same.

"Where are you going, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked this time.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I need time to think." Kagome answered, smiling reassuringly.

Nodding, Sango nudged the fire nekomata by her side towards her best friend. "Take Kirara, just in case. Demons are still wild after all." Following her mistress's request, Kirara leapt gently onto Kagome's shoulder, mewling cutely as she made herself comfortable.

"Alright. I'll be back soon!" Kagome called over her shoulder before disappearing through the straw door.

When she was sure that Kagome wouldn't hear them, "Do you think she'll be okay? She looked really worried over what Shippou said." Sango asked.

"Kagome-sama is strong. She just needs time to come to terms with her feelings. After all, getting over your first love is not an easy thing to do." Miroku answered his fiancée.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded, pissed that his friends were talking about his and Kagome's _relationship_ as if he weren't there.

Stunned, everyone looked over to the hanyō. "Surely ye heard what young Shippou said about Kagome not having the capability of loving ye any longer, Inuyasha?" Kaede spoke.

Triangular, silver ears drooped at the words he hated to hear again. "I did, but-"

"No buts! Don't you think Kagome has suffered enough? And now that she has grown up, becoming a woman finally comfortable with herself, she looks even more like your dead lover, Inuyasha." Sango interrupted, a small glare on her features. _'He can't possibly be that selfish! Kagome deserves someone whom never knew who Kikyō was. She deserves to live life as Kagome, finally. Not the shadow of a woman she once was.'_

Echoing her thoughts, "Kagome-sama deserves so much more than you can ever offer, Inuyasha." Miroku added. "After such a difficult time here, she deserves to be with someone she can love as herself. Who will see her as the bright, loving, and always-caring-for-everyone-else Kagome Higurashi."

"I know that!" the hanyō snapped, amber eyes flashing bright red for a split second, even with Tessaiga in his lap. The other occupants of the room stiffened in response at this quick loss of control. Still, the hanyō continued, none the wiser to his sudden loss of grip on his yōkai blood. "But she's not the only one who has to deal with the past. …I did love her, but I can't see her anymore. I feel stupid for saying this, but I see Kikyō. And I loved Kikyō more so I know that Kagome and I can never have what we always hoped for." He was being completely honest, and he felt so guilty.

Never would he be able to see beyond Kikyō's shadow to the beautiful woman named Kagome. Here, in this era five hundred years behind the miko's time, Kagome would always be Kikyō to him. In her era, it was easier to see Kagome, but he could not live during the year 2003 like Kagome did. He belonged to Japan during 1503, and always would. Perhaps he would live long enough to meet Kagome in her time and then he could learn to love her. But that, he doubted. After all, he was only a hanyō. So instead he hoped that Shippou's wish did come true and that Kagome's heart would heal and allow her to find someone to love her.

Across from Inuyasha, his friends watched silently as he mulled over the choices that both he and Kagome made during their time spent together. Choices that condemned anything more than the close friendship they shared. Choices… that Inuyasha was beginning to regret.

* * *

**Feudal Era Japan**

October 30th, 1503

* * *

One month later found the close-knit group of friends celebrating the recently married Sango and Miroku. The ceremony had been held in the village by the well and everyone had been invited to witness the binding of the two lovers. Afterwards there was entertainment in the form of the village children putting on a play that reenacted the travels of the Shikon shard hunters. It was endearing to watch as the girl playing Kagome 'sat' the boy acting out Inuyasha – a much cleaner hanyō that did not swear. When the play was finished food and drinks came out, which was then followed by dancing into the night.

And as tired party-goers turned in for the night, Kagome – along with Shippou and Kirara – could be found walking a tired Rin towards the well. After several moments of a slow paced walk the four broke through the tree line to find Jaken, Ah-Un and of course the proud demon lord, Sesshōmaru.

Brightening at the sight of her lord, Rin walked briskly over towards the inu yōkai and bowed lowly, as she had grown several inches in the past five years, now a thirteen-year-old young woman. And as disappointed as she was, she had long outgrown being able to get away with the affectionate hugs around the knees and waist, settling instead for behaving like the proper woman that she had come to be.

The demon lord returned the greeting gesture with a curt, appreciative nod. Pleased to have made his approval, Rin smiled brightly before moving to go settle herself on Ah-Un in preparation for returning deeper into the western territories.

Sesshōmaru on the other hand turned his amber gaze to face Kagome and inclined his head towards her in both greeting and thanks for having taken such superb care of Rin.

Laughing lightly, "Come on, Sesshōmaru-san. We've know each other long enough for you to say 'hello' to your student." Kagome said teasingly.

Sighing deeply, the dog demon found himself unable to resist the urge to roll his eyes. At that moment he felt regret for having agreed to training her to handle a katana properly, and if he said so himself, expertly. Their training had ended months ago, but somehow the miko thought that his training her made them friends. _'It does far from that.'_ Sesshōmaru lied to himself.

"Well fine! Ignore me!" Kagome huffed, putting her hands on her hips as she stared Sesshōmaru down, an angry look on her face.

Mentally rolling his eyes, as he would not lower himself to do it twice in front of the annoying miko, the yōkai turned his back to Kagome. And hidden from her furious eyes he picked up a silk wrapped gift leaning against the well. Turning back around to face the priestess Sesshōmaru was a bit shocked to find that she had turned her own back towards him. Forcing back a growl, "Miko." he called out smoothly. When she did not respond, Sesshōmaru did growl, "Kagome!"

Turning slowly, Kagome eyed the demon lord cautiously. But seeing the item in his hand, she turned around completely with curiosity flickering in her stormy blue gaze. It was a slender item, about the thickness of a small tree limb and the length of a dagger. "Oh, is that for me?" Kagome asked sweetly, forgetting her previous anger as she eyed the silk covered item. Her only answer was of Sesshōmaru holding the gift out for her to take. Quickly and carefully Kagome unraveled the silk cloth – which she discovered she could reuse as an accessory – to find a newly crafted tantō As her fingers reached out to caress the smooth material of the shimmering red scabbard, she felt a pulse of energy against the tips of her fingers. Questioning grey-blue eyes looked up.

"I employed Totosai to forge that blade from one of my fangs. I trust you can recall the day I requested a vial of your blood." At her nod to show that she did indeed remember, he continued. "Namachi, that blade, has both qualities of myself and your priestess abilities. Like Inuyasha with the Tessaiga, only you may wield Namachi. It will serve you well against the demons of your time, as it can both heal and destroy." Sesshōmaru explained.

Awed, Kagome looked back at the small sword in her hands. Carefully she slid the sharp blade from its blood red scabbard to take in the details of her new weapon. The actual steel blade was pure white and simple, but the tsuka was an off-white color with a texture of ray skin wrapped with tightly woven silk. The kashira of the blade was gold, as were the points were the handle meets with the saya. At the bottom of the scabbard on both sides was a gold painted Cherry Blossom flower inside of a golden circle. And finally, towards the top of the sheath is the kurigata that would allow Kagome to tie the tantō around her waist.

Tearing her gaze from the lovely gift, Kagome found that Sesshōmaru was already leading his pack away from the clearing, deep into the forest.

"Sesshōmaru!" the miko called out, and when the demon lord paused, "Thank you." she added. There was a slight nod of his head before he was gone, leaving Kagome and Shippou to themselves.

Re-sheathing her new tantō, "Okay, Kirara, you can head back now." Kagome said to the nekomata. Receiving a mewl and gentle farewell rub from the small demoness, the miko watched Kirara turn and begin making her way back to the village before she herself turned to face the kitsune still at her side. "Are you ready to go, Shippou?" she asked. Her answer was of the fox jumping excitedly onto the lip of the well, hopping back and forth on his toes with the brightest smile lighting his face.

Laughing lightly, the miko took the hand of her kitsune and gripped it securely as she sat and swung her own legs to dangle into the darkness. "Ok, don't let go." Kagome instructed, feeling Shippou's clawed hand tighten even more around hers.

Taking a deep breath, on the exhale, Kagome and Shippou descended into the depths of the well, racing quickly towards the bottom. And as she had always experienced, halfway through their fall blue and white lights enveloped them, swirling closely around their bodies as they fell through time. As this was Shippou's first experience traveling to her time, he couldn't help but stare in wonder at the light show. Unfortunately, as soon as the lights came to dance around them, they disappeared just as quickly with Kagome and Shippou landing gently on their feet at the bottom of the well.

Amazed at how quickly everything happened, emerald eyes shifted around the darkness, seeing only the walls of the well. Tilting his head backwards, Shippou found himself gazing at a ceiling, thin streams of light appearing over top the well, which confused the kitsune for he had been sure it was nightfall back in what used to be his era. Leveling his head, the still growing kit stared at the ladder that would allow Kagome to climb to the top.

"Come on, Shippou!" Kagome called, waving him over to her as she put her left hand onto one of the steps on the ladder, preparing to make the quick climb. Her tantō now carefully stuffed into the nearly empty, sagging yellow bag strapped to her shoulders. The same one she had filled with necessities during her travels.

Smiling brightly once more, though he was unsure if Kagome could see him in the darkness, Shippou leapt upwards onto the lip of the well, as he was much too big to hold on to her shoulders and let her carry him, before turning quickly to watch as Kagome began to climb. Reaching the top fairly quickly, she easily swung herself over the lip before reaching over to grab his hand once more.

At the age of 55 human years of age, Shippou had grown several inches since she had met him and now he stood as tall as her shoulders. But for being so much older than them, he still did not tower her like all the other demons and half-demons that she knew. Shippou had explained to her that once he turned 56 in human years, which was 336 to his clan of demon, his height would tower her 5'4'', because essentially he would become an adult. That was only a few months away and Kagome could only imagine how quickly he would grow.

Thinking about it now, she laughed quietly at how silly it would have been for her and Shippou to have a mother-son relationship. Especially when he was soon to look somewhere between sixteen to eighteen years of age in comparison to her being seventeen, _and then_ soon dwarf her in height. Though their relationship was very close and she would do any and everything in her power to protect him, she enjoyed the idea of having a second little brother. And Shippou agreed entirely. They acted just as crazy together as any other sibling relationship.

Shaking her head to free herself from such consuming thought, Kagome turned to the kitsune at her side. "Alright, Shippou. Be prepared. Japan isn't as pure anymore. Inuyasha almost passed out when he first came here and with you being a full demon, well you might want to hold your breath until after we get inside the house." the miko warned.

Nodding his head, Shippou brought his free clawed hand up to his face to cover his nose. "Okay!" came his muffled approval.

Climbing up the steps, Kagome slid open the door to the well house. Almost immediately she could hear Shippou gasp in surprise at all the sounds and twinkling artificial lights. "Wow!" he exclaimed excitedly, before coughing as the fumes slipped through his fingers and into his mouth where he could very nearly taste the impurities. "Oh man! You were right, Kagome. It stinks!"

Giggling at the his honest impression, Kagome slid the well house door closed behind her before walking quickly to the house about a hundred feet away. Opening the house door, Shippou eagerly bust passed the miko, pulling her behind him and safely into the home, before he slammed the door closed. Laughing again, "Don't worry, Shippou. It'll get easier to deal with. But until then, I'll make sure to cloak you with my power to purify the smells whenever we have to go outside." Kagome assured.

Shippou turned around sharply, a look of mortification on his fading adolescent features. "We have to go out there again?" he asked incredulously, forcing Kagome into another small bout of laughter at the adorable picture he made.

"Yes, but I'll protect you." she assured him.

"Kagome?" Recognizing the tone and tenor, Kagome turned her head to see her brother standing only a foot away with a surprised look on his face. And taking in all the changes that her otōto had gone through in just the few months that she had been away, Kagome felt her own shock. Standing carefully, Kagome marched up to the boy who now stood taller than her at 5'11''.

"Sota? When did you get this tall?" Kagome asked, tilting her head back to look up into her brother's maturing face.

Sota rolled his eyes at his sister's question. "I'm seventeen now, y'know." he huffed, crossing his arms as he stared down at his older sister and the strange looking guy behind her. He easily recognized the tailed being as the Shippou that Kagome often spoke of whenever she vacationed at home. "Hey kid." Sota greeted, stunned when the kitsune suddenly jumped at him, and in the process transformed into a smaller version of himself before gnawing on his head. "What the hell?" Sota snapped, reaching up to yank the fox off his head.

"Sota!" Kagome exclaimed in horror. Apparently Inuyasha had rubbed off on her brother more than she would have liked.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Shippou growled in-between bites.

"Kagome?" another shocked voice echoed Sota's earlier question. All three children stopped what they were doing to turn and face the older woman whom had spoken.

"Okaasan!" Kagome chirped excitedly, racing forward to hug the woman that she hadn't seen in so long. Nuzzling her face into her mother's neck, something she had picked up from Shippou, "I missed you." Kagome whispered, relaxing when her mother's arms wrapped around her form to return the hug.

"Oh, Kagome. I missed you too." Mama Higurashi whispered in return, a hand reaching up to lovingly stroke her daughter's long black tresses. Amazed by the length, Mama Higurashi – otherwise known to the world as Nodoka – pulled her daughter back by the shoulders to take in the changes that her beloved little girl had grown into. Chocolate brown eyes widened slightly as Nodoka soaked in the differences between her daughter of fifteen years of age, and the woman standing before her now.

Stormy grey-blue eyes just like Kagome's father Ryota, stared back at her. Eyes that changed with the mood of the beholder. Pale skin with just hint of a sun-kissed tan, which was odd considering that for the last two years Kagome had been traveling outdoors. But that was another feature that her dear husband had given to his daughter before he left. Heart shaped facial features with almond shaped eyes and plump pouty lips. A slender, toned, hourglass physique from all the exercise of fighting demons and hiking through woods. And of course that exquisitely soft and exceptionally long, arrow-straight raven black hair. Kagome, as much as it hurt Nodoka to think of it, was a female version of her gorgeous husband whom had left her years ago. But aside from the bitter memories of her spouse, pride filled Nodoka's heart with the fact that her once little Kagome-chan, had become a stunning young woman.

"Oh my, Kagome. You have grown to be so beautiful." Nodoka praised, pulling her daughter back in for another hug. Kagome blushed heavily at her mother's compliment, though Nodoka couldn't see.

Behind the reuniting females, Shippou and Sota – Shippou still perched around Sota's shoulders – watched the scene quietly. Somehow forgetting their earlier _pleasant_ first meeting. Though Sota silently had to agree with his mother, Kagome had grown up a lot since the last time they had really seen her.

_'That baka Hōjō is gonna lose his mind.'_ Sota thought with a smirk. However, remembering that his sister had no backbone, often having a hard time saying no to people, he frowned. Looks like now that he had grown up, he would have to start protecting his sister from all the hormone-driven males that would soon see his precious older sister. Fisting his hands, Sota cracked his knuckles threateningly, even though there was no current danger.

From his place on top of the silky-short raven haired boy, Shippou looked down when he heard the familiar sound of knuckle joints popping. _'What's his problem?'_ the kitsune wondered. Looking back at Kagome he found that the women had finally parted again, yet the scent of tears filled his delicate nose from what he guessed were happy tears.

"Hey kid, you mind getting off my head now?" Sota asked, drawing Shippou's attention back to Kagome's blood-related brother.

Growling lowly. "I'm not a kid! I'm almost three-hundred and thirty-six years old!" Shippou fussed, smirking superiorly when Sota's eyes nearly popped out of his head in bewilderment. For now, the kitsune wouldn't mention that he was speaking in animal years, even though he would still be much older than the younger Higurashi child either way.

"Kagome?" Sota cried, quickly gathering his bearings.

Laughing, "Yes, Sota. Shippou is three-hundred and thirty-five years old. So I think that _you_ are the kid." the miko replied as she looked over her shoulder at her brother.

Crossing his arms, "Then why is he so small?" the teen asked.

Unbeknownst to Sota, Shippou's right eye began to twitch erratically before he sprang to life, once more gnawing on Sota's head. Though this time he was less than gentle.

"OW!"

Shaking their heads disapprovingly at the two boys, Nodoka laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Come along, Kagome, dear. Let's leave these two boys to work through their problems. Meanwhile, you can tell me about how things went in the past."

"Hai, okaasan!"

* * *

**Present Day Japan**

October 31st, 2003

* * *

A chorus of soft snores and the occasional mumbling of incoherent words kept one sleepless Kagome Higurashi awake the evening of her return. Turning her head to the side, she could not help the smile that crept over her features at seeing not only Shippou, but her brother Sota asleep beside her.

Though it had been years since the tradition started or even for that matter since she had been home to continue the odd practice, Sota had insisted that they spend her first night back like old times, sharing the same room. Something that when he had been twelve years of age was to reassure himself that his big sister was actually home, if only for the moment.

Despite the fact that he was now seventeen just like her, Sota still felt the need to be assured that she was really home, for good. And to think that his need for such comforts was her fault made her heart ache a little. Though everyone had tried their best at easing her guilt, in **her** mind, nothing helped to take away the pain of knowing that by some twist of fate she should have been able to avoid, she had now lost three years of time to spend with friends and family.

The accidental time skip is what the situation had been named, obviously not referring to her usual travels between two worlds five hundred years apart. This appropriately named situation was actually alluding to the day when Kōga had offered to take Kagome to the well in place of Inuyasha whom had run off earlier to be with Kikyō. Not unusual in the least bit as Kōga knew about her era and had been her escort many times, of course all such occasions had been with a guardian to keep an eye on the rather forward ookami, mostly Inuyasha, but occasionally Sango or Miroku. However, that's where things had started off strangely. She had had no guardian that day, because aside from Inuyasha's escapade, Sango and Miroku had gone off earlier that week to Sango's village to visit the graves of her family.

Yet, thinking nothing of it, Kagome had agreed to allow Kōga to accompany her to the Bone Eater's Well anyways. Not a bad decision as he had surprisingly behaved himself the entire way.

The problem came after they had arrived at the well's clearing, for as they were saying goodbye, out of nowhere two creatures attacked. And although at the time it seemed as if they were after Kagome and her shards or even to kill her, in retrospect she wasn't so sure anymore.

Those demons… or rather things – because she honestly didn't know what they were – had struck with such speed that even Kōga with his Shikon shards had had a hard time keeping up with them. It was a blitz attack like no other, both creatures aiming for Kagome, but having to first go through the wolf demon that fought to protect her. And despite being untrained at the time, Kagome had prepared to help her friend. But seeing for himself that he was quickly being overwhelmed by the ferocity behind the attack, Kōga had turned and scooped her up before tossing her into the well, knowing that with the magic encased in the shabby structure, she would be safe.

Screaming as she fell through the shaft of the old wooden well, Kagome had been both angry and fearful when she began to float through the mystical blue and white lights that she knew as the flow of time. Angry because of how Kōga had simply thrown her into the well and not allowed her to stay and help, and fearful because she wasn't sure if he would survive the sudden onslaught of the two unknown creatures. Yet her thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt when halfway through her jump in time, the usually calm floating orbs of light began to swirl around her erratically, something that had never happened before. And despite the randomness of the thought, she couldn't help but notice a spike of anger, as if whatever allowed her to flow through the ages was a spirit that was suddenly enraged and being forced to change its usual way of functioning.

However, before her panic could take hold of her heart and emotions, the furious whirling stopped. And I mean stopped, completely. As ironic as it might sound, it was as if time came to a halt with Kagome caught between the two eras she had come to call home. Yet again before dread could set in, she suddenly found herself thrust into darkness with only thin streams of light peeking overhead.

It took her a long moment, in which she slid to the ground to calm her racing heart, before Kagome realized that she was sitting at the bottom of well inside the well house of her future. With a cry of elation, she quickly brought herself to climb to the top, and once her feet safely touched the floor at the top, she released a sigh of relief.

However, her gratefulness only lasted for the next five minutes as she climbed the steps of the small structure and crossed the shrine grounds. For as soon as she stepped foot inside her home, despite her happiness at seeing her family standing there, preparing to go out somewhere, they all looked as if they were seeing a ghost.

"_Eh, Sota, when did you get so big?"_

A question similar to the one she had asked tonight when she had returned, had left her mouth back then. After that, the flood gates had opened with her mother, brother, grandfather and even Buyo clinging to her, sobbing and crying (or mewling in her cat's case) about how they had missed her and asking – excuse me, demanding to know why she hadn't been home in three years.

"_Th-three years?"_

Even now she didn't understand how, but she did know that by some means she had jumped ahead in time a whole three extra years, and she greatly suspected it happened when the well was misbehaving.

After spending the rest of the day with her family, though they all protested vehemently at her desire to go back through the well, she simply had to see if she could somehow undo whatever had happened and if not, then she needed to visit with her friends of the feudal era. Perhaps while there she could find some answers to this rather unfortunate mystery.

Moments later as she stood inside the well house staring down at the bottom, as if she was feeling her families' apprehension with her own, Kagome paused on the lip of the well, praying to every Kami that she knew for things to not get screwed up anymore.

Her prayers were answered in kind as nothing unusual happened during her passage through the ages. She arrived in one piece, but unfortunately did not see anything that would let her know if she had undone the accidental skip. However, upon entering the village she did receive her answer, and it was in the form of a similar greeting that she had gotten from her family with her friends now looking at her as if she were a ghost. And after a series of tests to prove that she wasn't, nor some trick thought up by the evil bastard Naraku, they had welcomed her back with more tears and hugs.

Hours later after explaining of the continued yet still unfinished quest for Naraku and the Shikon shards, it was then that Inuyasha finally showed up, having not been there for the reunion. But he was not alone, at his side was none other than Kikyō.

For a long time the three of them – Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyō – had simply stood staring at each other. Though it was Inuyasha who finally broke the awkward silence as he stepped forward to embrace the long lost miko.

After that, **everything** was told to her. Everything that Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippou had _forgotten_ to tell her before in favor of not upsetting her and her feelings.

Apparently, in their desire to continue the quest in her name, Inuyasha had enlisted Kikyō to take her place as the group miko and Shikon shard detector. And while at the time, it did honestly hurt Kagome to think that she could be replaced so easily – though she learned later that everyone else in their group protested angrily for the first several months – she had been glad that they hadn't just abandoned each other in the face of her going missing. To know that she helped them form such strong bonds with each other was good to know and eased the hurt slightly.

She had also learned that since her disappearance three years prior, Kōga had not shown his face. A mention at which Inuyasha growled lowly, muttering how the wolf had no right to come anywhere near them after what he had done.

"_I hope you didn't blame him, because it wasn't Kōga-kun's fault. Two demons attack us and I think they were after the shards. But Kōga-kun was very brave in fighting them off while making sure that I got back to my time safely. What happened after that was not because of him. If anything, it is the Bone Eater's Well that you should blame."_ At their curious looks she explained all that had happened that day three years ago, or rather, just yesterday for her.

And despite the optimism she felt at finding an answer to this unnatural occurrence in the well's normal behavior – though really with time-traveling capabilities how could she call the old structure normal – her hopes were dashed when no one had an answer for her. So there she was, stuck three years ahead of where she wanted to be, forced to realize that she would probably never get that time back. And it sucked.

Still, a week later found them all ready to begin traveling again in search of the shards. Secretly Kagome waited for an announcement from Kikyō saying that she would no longer travel with them now that they had her back. Or at least something to the opposite effect of asking her to leave and return to her rightful place in time and leave the duty of destroying Naraku and piecing the Shikon no Tama back together to the new Inu-Tachi. Yet neither ever came. Instead, an awkwardness settled over the group.

Slowly, over the course of the following week of travel, Kagome could see that while they were glad to have her back, she was becoming a burden to them all once more, at least in terms of being able to protect herself. She could also see that there was a certain level of camaraderie among them which _included_ the often detached priestess. So, unable to stand the thought of slowing them down and keeping them from their goals – and privately the fact that they didn't need her any longer – Kagome opted for staying with Kaede during the next visit with the aged miko, claiming that she needed to return home anyways to spend more time with her family.

When the group set off once more, this time minus two – which were Kagome and Shippou, for the kitsune refused to be parted from her again – the heartbroken miko pulled herself together and determinedly asked Kaede for proper priestess training. With a gentle nod of her head and knowing smile, they had started her lessons that day.

As a teacher Kaede was kind but firm with instructions and Kagome spent the next month of her friends' absence training every single day from sun up to sun down before leaving Shippou with Kaede and returning to the future where she would spend every night with her family to assure them that she wasn't going to up and leave again. Of course, they understood what happened the first time and like her feudal era companions, they did not hold it against her.

During her training, one idea from Kaede taught Kagome to tap into the shards that she held with her at all times and request guidance from the spirit of the jewel's creator to help pick up the slack when it became apparent that through her determination, Kagome quickly absorbed all that Kaede had taught and could teach in only a few short months. Yet with the heart of Midoriko visiting her through meditation, Kagome's abilities skyrocketed. Because while she did not know it at the time, by way of her training technique to meet with the legendary priestess, Kagome was providing the Shikon no Tama with a sort of constant generator of miko power that helped Midoriko to purify the demonic spirit within the jewel. Essentially forming a constant link between the two priestesses that made their respective battles against evil demons less of a job by providing each other with support.

When she learned of this and everything else that being bound to Midoriko's soul could do, Kagome decided it was finally time to rejoin her friends, just two months shy of a year later.

The awkwardness of having Kagome and Kikyō both in the group returned, but this time around Kagome was less despondent, having found a new confidence in herself through her training. With this new strength, it was not long before Kagome proved herself to be worthy of a place in their group as a fighter, capable of defending not only herself, but others as well.

Yet things were not always full of sunshine and rainbows, for there were times when Kagome could sense the tension between herself and Kikyō becoming thicker and full of disdain, all from her incarnation's side of course. And as she was preparing herself for the worst, a complete shift in Kikyō's personality happened.

As if being forced to live with her reincarnation day in and day out and see the living version of herself surpass her in power was enough to call upon a miracle, such a thing happened. Kikyō finally accepted that she was no longer needed, nor did she have any right to remain of the world that she had clung so desperately to. For any fear at leaving things unfinished was now unfound when she had such a strong reincarnation to rely upon to see things through.

"_I am… proud to know that I have such a pure and powerful reincarnation. I know now that I can rest in peace, assured that all that I left behind, my duties, will be upheld by you. Thank you for growing… thank you for being strong when I could not. After this, I will leave everything in your capable hands. You are, after all, the rightful owner of this soul and you will need all that you have earned to defeat the wretched half-demon, Naraku."_

Having followed the undead woman into the forest at her explicit request to be alone with her, Kagome felt the beginnings of tears form in her eyes at her incarnation's words.

"_Kikyō…"_

For the first time since she had known the woman, Kagome saw a true smile grace her face, even as her clay body began to fade into dust.

"_Farewell, my reincarnation. Farewell… Kagome."_

And then she was gone. Her ashes returned to the earth, her spirit back into the after life, and their soul safely back with the confines of Kagome's body.

Taking a moment to mourn the tragic woman, it was Inuyasha who had found her some time later after both women failed to return to camp for dinner. Realizing almost immediately what happened, as Kikyō had made her final intentions known to him earlier that day, Inuyasha sighed sadly before pulling Kagome into his hold and allowing her to cry into arms, both grieving in their own ways.

To her amazement and utter joy, Inuyasha had never blamed her for Kikyō's death. Instead, he had actually been grateful to her, once thanking her for helping the lost soul of his former lover to find peace… something that even he had been unable to do. The friendship between Kagome and Inuyasha after Kikyō's final passing from the Earth had grown stronger, of course it was also at that point when Kagome finally gave up any ideas or fantasies of the inu-hanyō ever loving her the way she desired.

Not long after all the settling of outstanding affairs, the calm before the storm passed and Naraku attacked.

With her thoughts coming full circle, Kagome sighed once more as she returned to reality and the soft snoring at her side, and smiled again. Though this time it was a sad twitch of her lips.

Despite having lost her connection to Midoriko and the Shikon no Tama, the jewel's power did not just vanish. Rather, the remnants of Midoriko's power had merged with her own making her even stronger now that she didn't have to wait for the strength to pass through a link. And because of this, with there no longer a need for her to actively and constantly use her abilities, Kagome felt even more at a loss of what to do with her life.

_'What do I do now? …What **can** I do now?'_

* * *

**Present Day Japan**

November 11th, 2003

* * *

Turns out going back to school wasn't really an option for Kagome. Not with the hiccup in age differences between herself and Sota. In fact, it was becoming extremely difficult for her to even leave the shrine grounds anymore without arising suspicion among outside friends and family.

Being a shrine with history dating back all the way into the feudal era left the lives of the Higurashis less private than the average family. For that reason, they were well known around the community. Thus it was hard to hide the fact that rather than being off in college like she was supposed to, Kagome was still stuck in grade school with her younger brother.

Fortunately, as they had just learned, there was another option for the young miko. Of course, it was rather expensive, but having befriended a yōkai in the feudal ages whom was clever enough to save his wealth over the ages, even in hiding, money was no longer an issue. As a matter of fact, it was this demon who had come to the Higurashis with a plan that allowed for Kagome to safely continue her education and normal life without alerting the already suspicious community of Tokyo, Japan to her travels through time.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, really? You would do that for my daughter?" Nodoka asked, hope sparkling within the depths of her chocolate brown eyes as she gazed upon the mystical creature sitting across from her at her kitchen table, delicately sipping on his cup of tea.

"Without pause." the older version of the famous daiyōkai replied with a curt nod of his head. Fixing his amber attention to look into the eyes of the mother who had given birth to the miko of legends, he offered a folded envelope, which he pulled from the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"Oh," Nodoka blinked. "What's this?" she questioned, carefully taking the orange colored package.

"Inside you will find all of the measures I've already taken to give your daughter this opportunity." Sesshōmaru answered, taking another long sip of his tea.

Looking inside the small parcel, Nodoka found all the documentation that a minor would need in order to go to school in the states. Included were school schedules and a list of supplies needed, information about housing which also had telephone numbers as well as an address, transportation methods such as vehicle registration and insurance, and finally a trio of first-class plane tickets.

While entirely awed by how prepared the demon before her was, Nodoka still found herself confused by the amount of information. "Three plane tickets?"

Catching the woman's gaze, Sesshōmaru nodded. "Hai. I will be unable to join your daughter during the initial trip. I have business to tend to here first, but I will follow later and remain as legal guardian. As for the remaining passes, I suspect that your son, as well as the kitsune will be adamant about staying at her side."

Understanding passed between them and the Higurashi matriarch nodded. "Ah, yes."

"If you would require two more tickets for yourself and your father, that can be arranged." Sesshōmaru added, unsure if this was a concern of Kagome's mother, despite the fact that she had not mentioned it.

The thought had crossed her mind, but Nodoka knew there was no way she was going to get her father to leave the shrine to move to America while his soon to graduate grandchildren attended school. And seeing as he was getting on in age and unable to tend to all the duties of shrine keeper by himself, she knew that it was better for her to stay in Japan. With a shake of her head, "I am very grateful, Sesshōmaru-sama, but my place is here. After all, it won't be long before my children are grown adults and no longer need their mother around so often. So long as they have each other, I know they'll be fine." Nodoka declined politely, a gentle smile gracing her aging features.

"Very well. If you should change your mind, I've added a copy of my contact information in the folder there." Though he heard her every word, Sesshōmaru still wanted to be sure that if she ever desired to see her children, there would be no challenge in arranging that for her.

"Thank you, Sesshōmaru-sama." After a moment's pause, "Perhaps now would be a good time to let them know then, if that's alright with you?" Nodoka offered. Receiving a nod of approval, she called for her children and their adopted brother Shippou.

Almost immediately after her call, the three of them appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, all with curious looks on their faces.

Kagome was the first to recognize their guest and squealed in delight. "Sesshōmaru-san! Is that really you?" she asked, carefully taking in the older and much more relaxed version of the inu-daiyōkai that she had last seen only a few months ago. Yet before her it was easy to identify the powerful demon, as he felt comfortable enough in her home to let down his spell that hid his demonic attributes. And despite the amount of time that had elapsed for him, he looked the same, minus a more modernized look.

His long snow colored hair had been cropped so that he had barely any length, with the exception of the few locks that fell just below his bright amber eyes to frame his aristocratic features. But aside from the new haircut, he had not changed. Appearance wise, at least.

Amused by the excitement that Kagome greeted him, with a quirk of his lips Sesshōmaru stood to properly greet the miko who had not aged at all, only to be assaulted with an all consuming hug. Taken aback, momentarily reminded of a time when another human female used to do the same, the inu-yōkai sighed before returning the hug awkwardly, having not had much practice with such physical greetings.

After a long moment, she pulled back and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. I know you're not really a touchy-feely kind of demon, but I'm glad to see that you survived the ages." Kagome apologized honestly.

Not at all offended by her words or mannerisms, Sesshōmaru shook his head. "Think nothing of it, priestess. And my survival can be attributed to you. For that, you have my most sincere thanks." He was referring back to the days when he was her weapons teacher, enlisted during her will to learn how to protect herself. In return for training her to handle more than just a bow, she had provided him with information about the future, claiming that demons had not survived to her era and she wished that not to happen again… Or ever… Either way, she had told him of all to come so that he could not only survive, but help other demons of honorable backgrounds to do the same.

After her permanent departure from the feudal times, he had spent several more decades – nearly a century, continuing to rule as Lord of the Western Lands before he had to forgo his title in favor of his life and begin putting into action his plan to live to modern times. In doing so he took into his protection several anti-racists humans and demons alike with strong magic to create spells and charms that would help yōkai to live among the humans who were becoming more and more fed up with the attacks on their villages and lives from lesser, mindless demons. For in their anger, frustration and fear they were inventing ways to wipe all of yōkai kind out, caring not if they were honorable demons or otherwise.

Yet Sesshōmaru's planning had saved several innocent lives, and with rules established to protect them from the humans, continued life for yōkai was secured. And thanks to Kagome's fair warning, he had come to be known as the one and **only** Daiyōkai, savior and protector of all yōkai kind. Of course, per his desire, Kagome was also revered as a legend among demons.

Continuing through the ages, _dying_ and being _reborn_ time and time again, Sesshōmaru finally decided upon establishing a company when it became apparent that yōkai needed a means to provide themselves with currency in order to carry on with blending in among the humans that were now progressing from feudal simplicity to modern intricacies.

This company began by providing upscale clothing and the materials to make those clothes, at least until technology became a factor, then they moved into graphics design to further and sometimes create top of the line graphics for computer gaming, televisions, cameras, etc. Yet all of this was a front, because in all actuality they allocated most of their funds to advancing technology that would allow demons to continue to co-exist in plain sight with unaware humans. As of today, Eizou Entities dominated its market of choice, and as CEO Sesshōmaru had come to be respected as one of the world's wealthiest and more influential men. A definite acceptable replacement for Lord of the Western Territories.

Now here he was, standing in the small kitchen with the girl who had started it all, fully prepared to pay back her kindness by helping to give her any and everything that she so desired. After all, if it weren't for her, he would likely be dead… or hiding somewhere with his tail between his legs, something that a for proud demon like himself would have been worse than death.

"So," began Shippou as he moved forward to sling an arm around Kagome who was now shorter than his new permanent height of 6'3''. "What brings you here, Sesshōmaru-sama?" he asked.

"It has come to my attention that Kagome is now confined to a life on the shrine for fear of arising suspicion in your community to her lack of aging." the daiyōkai answered. Turning to lock gazes with the miko, "I come offering a solution."

Eyes widening in surprise, "Are you serious?" Kagome inquired carefully, trying not to get her hopes up before knowing all the details. She did wish with all her heart that she could get out and continue a normal life, something she had thought would help to take her mind off of how lost she'd felt since returning from the feudal era. However, with her younger brother looking more like her twin, it had been impossible.

Speaking of Sota, "How?" he asked, eyeing the yōkai king with skepticism. But when confident amber eyes met his own storm swirled blue, the youngest Higurashi child knew he could trust the man standing before him.

"How would you feel about relocating to Forks, Washington in America for the duration of your school years?"

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Where?"

Three different surprised replies came from each of the youths standing before him. But it was Kagome who took the time to rephrase her reply into a more knowledgeable manner of speech.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, why such a remote location. I mean I understand a different country, as they won't know anything about me, but-"

"Are you serious? Forks, Washington? What kind of ridiculous town is that?" Sota but in, quickly losing his recently found trust in the daiyōkai.

Rolling his eyes, an act that he would never have thought himself capable of performing outside the sanctity of his mind, Sesshōmaru glared plainly at Kagome's younger brother. It was becoming obvious that most of his headaches would derive from the boy, if not him and the kitsune together. Something that he was not looking forward to.

"Sota!" The sharp scolding tone came from Nodoka herself as she too fixed her son with a glare, showing him that she disapproved of his rudeness.

However, he was not frightened in the least and that was because the conversation was about his sister's happiness, something he wasn't about to just go along with if something sounded fishy. Not after seeing how depressed she had become since her return to them. Though his mother and grandfather might not be so keen, he and Shippou had easily recognized how hard of a time their sister was having readjusting to the future.

"_There is no need for her to continue being the woman she has come to love."_ Shippou had said a few days after appearing with Kagome.

"He is fine, Nodoka-san. I am pleased to see that his drive to protect his family is so strong, such a trait will come to be convenient during their first few days in America."

"Ano, why?" Kagome asked, holding up a hand to silence Sota when he began to protest that they hadn't even decided to go to anywhere yet.

"While it might be a mistake on my part to trust him around you, until I am able to finish arranging my affairs here in Japan, I will have to charge your protection to one of my more trusted advisors. He is the official representative of all ookami, but you should find it easier to recall him as that shamelessly forward cad, Kōga." Sesshōmaru answered carefully, nearly groaning when he saw a sparkle in Kagome's eyes upon recognizing the name of a friend from her adventures.

"Kōga-kun survived?"

For a brief pause, the daiyōkai had to remind himself to keep his insults to a minimum. So instead, "Hai." he answered.

Turning to fix both of her bothers with pleading eyes, though she need not resort to such measures for they would have done anything for her, they both sighed before giving their consent. With a happy squeal, Kagome turned back around to face Sesshōmaru with a bright smile.

"Then I suggest you begin packing. Only the essentials, however. Once you arrive you will be escorted to the nearest decent shopping to fill your closets with whatever you want. All other necessities will be awaiting you at your new home."

Unable to contain her momentary glee, Kagome threw her arms around the inu-yōkai in the most appreciative hug that she could muster. "Thank you."

Softened by the heartfelt emotions the little miko was radiating, Sesshōmaru carefully placed a clawed hand atop her head, momentarily frozen when he felt her tears leak through the front of his suit.

_'I thought that a small break would have been good for her, but I should have come immediately.'_

Not knowing what he could say other than, "Your welcome, Kagome." the daiyōkai remained unmoving, allowing the young woman to be the one to break the contact when she felt ready to do so. It was only a few moments more before she did, and looking a bit lighter than she had in recent weeks, Kagome followed Sota and Shippou from the kitchen to begin packing.

Casting a glance in Nodoka's direction, Sesshōmaru instantly recognized the worried look in her eyes.

And while she could feel his cool amber attentions on her, she never met his eyes. Instead she found her gaze focusing on the tear stains of what she was sure an expensive shirt. With a heavy sigh, "I wonder if allowing her to follow her heart was really what was best. Perhaps it would have been better to keep her here in the future, away from such wonders of the supernatural world. But… would that have even mattered, or would the call of her blood still led her to the past?" the matriarch mused aloud.

Narrowing his eyes in both confusion and curiosity, "Call of her blood?" the daiyōkai repeated.

As if realizing that she had spoken every word of her reflections for the world to hear, Nodoka gasped softly, careful of meeting the inu's gaze. "Forgive me, Sesshōmaru-sama… Although."

_'Is it necessary to tell him, or can I keep my secret just a little longer?'_ It was a difficult choice for her. The shame and guilt over the reasons behind why her children had grown up without their father still weighed upon her shoulders. _'But Sesshōmaru-sama has been so kind. Connection to my daughter aside, to offer her a chance at happiness after her long journey as a man of his great influence, to think of her even five-__hundred years later… No, he is trustworthy.'_

"If it is that hard for you to talk about, then I would not ask you to tell me this secret you are keeping. However, if it should pertain to Kagome, then I would ask you to reconsidered for the sake of my being better able to keep your children safe."

Smiling softly at his words, Nodoka made her decision. "Sesshōmaru-sama, once they have arrived safely in America, I… please come to see me before you depart to follow. There are… some things that you should know about Kagome and Sota."

Holding Nodoka's chocolate gaze with his own, Sesshōmaru nodded his consent. "Very well. I shall see you in three days." And before anything more could be shared between the two, the ring of a cellphone inside the pocket of his suit jacket hanging on the back of the kitchenette chair drew the yōkai's attention away. Answering the call and listening for a few seconds, the daiyōkai sighed deeply. It was business, so excusing himself from the presence of Nodoka Higurashi, he made to leave.

Later he would send transportation to the home to pick up the three siblings and take them to the airport. In the mean time he had to deal with work and then make a call to Kōga to make sure that the ookami would be both ready and willing to take the Higurashi youths into his care for the next couple of days.

Left standing alone in her kitchen, Nodoka took a deep breath to help steady her racing heart. Lifting a shaking hand to grasp at the front of her shirt just over her breastbone and squeezing her eyes closed, she fought to stave off the memories of a past she wished unknown. _'Ryota…'_

* * *

**Memoirs of Miko**

* * *

_For most people, wants and needs are entirely different. And for those people, it is acceptable to go without the wants so long as their needs are fulfilled. But for me, to wish for something is the same as needing it, because for a great deal of my life I was charged with safeguarding a jewel that can grant wishes, thus turning wants into reality. Though, with the Shikon no Tama now gone, I'm beginning to wonder about just how easy it is to bring the two together._

_My life… is empty. And no matter how hard I wish every night for a purpose to return to me, I wake each morning just as hollow as the evening before._

_I am grateful to have a part of my past with me everyday in the form of my kitsune brother Shippou, and I am honored to have become so important to him that he wants to spend the rest of his life beside me, but even with him at my side, I'm lonely._

_How much longer can I go on feeling this way before my broken heart finally gives out?_

_I don't know… But for now, I still have hope left._

_And who knows, maybe meeting Kōga in Forks I'll discover that he was right all those years ago when he said I would be his woman._

* * *

䷀䷁ | **Naikoru Hiatto** | ䷁䷀

* * *

**To-English:**

|Japanese| Namachi – fresh blood / lifeblood  
|Japanese| Eizou – (n) reflection / image |or| (dynamic) image  
|Japanese| Ryota – (亮太): Japanese name meaning "stout, strong."

**Inspirational Sounds:**

"The Tempest" by Pendulum – _In Silico_  
"Fade Away" by Breaking Benjamin – _Dear Agony_

**A|N:**

There is a picture for reference on what I imagine Sesshōmaru to look like in the future, y'know minus the feudal era getup. You can find the link to this image on my profile page. It is called "Sesshōmaru's new Cut" by deviantART user Beautiful-Wolf.


End file.
